Semipermeable membranes play an important part in industrial processing technology and other commercial and consumer applications. Examples of their applications include, among others, biosensors, transport membranes, drug delivery systems, water purification systems, optical absorbers, and selective separation systems for aqueous and organic liquids carrying dissolved or suspended components.
The Bayer process is used industrially to recover aluminum hydroxide from bauxite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,482 reports the use of porous polysulfone hollow fibers coated with a semipermeable sulfonated polysulfone membrane to reduce the levels of organic and inorganic impurities in caustic liquors. Although this patent issued more than 15 years ago, membranes are not routinely used in industry for purifying highly caustic streams, because membranes having a commercially viable combination of flow, rejection, and caustic stability have not been identified. Accordingly, there is currently a need for materials and methods that can be used to remove impurities from caustic streams, such as the caustic streams generated by a Bayer alumina recovery process.